


Apocalipsis

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Apocalipsis

Miré mi reflejo mientras me terminaba de vestir. Mi cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre mis hombros y brazos, rosando mis codos. Mi piel estaba sucia, hacía días que no me había bañado o siquiera tocado agua para esos propósitos. Mi ropa estaba en mal estado, sucia y con rasguños. Era una fea imagen la que se reflejaba, muy lejana a la imagen que reflejaba un año atrás. Ya no era la chica de hacía un año atrás. 

El exterminio humano no me sentaba bien. 

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí la puerta y vi a Kyle vistiendo las mismas ropas que ayer y que hacía ocho meses. Desde que lo conocí, vestía las mismas ropas… al igual que yo. Tomé la mochila y me la coloqué. Tomé la espada, la cual me había adueñado cuando todo se había ido a la mierda, y seguí a Kyle por el hotel abandonado. 

Kyle era alto y de complexión musculosa. Era inteligente y frío. Hacía ocho meses que andábamos juntos buscando comida y refugio, y nunca me había sonreído o mostrado alguna emoción aparte de la seriedad. Durante esos meses, habíamos trabajado juntos para conseguir alimentos y un techo… y evitar otros humanos. 

Kyle montó el jeep y le seguí. Tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un jeep blindado abandonado en la puerta de la casa de un senador repleto de provisiones, que nos duraron tres meses pero fue suficiente como para no tener que cuestionarme si debía comerme a Kyle. 

—Estuve viendo el mapa y según mis cálculos, estamos bastante cerca de Cincinnati—dijo sin mirarme—. Podríamos quedarnos en alguna casa. 

—Sí, eso sería fantástico—dije mirando por la ventanilla. 

Condujo en silencio. Encendí el reproductor de música y dejé que la música nos rodeara. Canturreé la canción y mis dedos tamborilearon en mis piernas. Tanto tiempo me dio para pensar en mis padres. Nuestra vida ya no era como la de antes, ahora vivíamos para sobrevivir y evitar a los caníbales. 

El exterminio humano, como yo lo llamo, comenzó cuando nuestro país tuvo un nuevo presidente. Parece simple, algo de todos los días pero aquel nuevo presidente había llevado al país a la ruina cuando, de a poco, fue capturando a los que no eran ciudadanos legítimos. Y una vez que te capturaban, nunca más sabrían de ti. Pasados los dos años desde la elección del nuevo presidente, muros se levantaron alrededor del país. Cuando las personas se dieron cuenta de lo que el maniático presidente estaba haciendo, ya era tarde. Hambruna y deshidratación rodearon a los habitantes del mundo por causa del nuevo presidente. Él había mandado ejércitos a cada país… robos, violaciones, asesinatos… y el nuevo Hitler estaba ya en el trono del mundo. Estados Unidos se convirtió en el único país con comida, agua y comodidad del mundo y todos querían estar en él pero los muros se los impedían. 

Pero luego sucedió algo. Misiles nucleares bombardearon el país cuando el mundo se vino abajo y destrozó a Estados Unidos. Los muros cayeron y los hambrientos de afuera entraron y comieron lo que encontraron. El exterminio humano tomó significado cuando esos hambrientos comenzaron a comerse entre ellos y luego, al tener acceso al país, comenzaron a comer americanos. Vivíamos en un mundo de caníbales gracias al presidente. 

Canciones sonaron antes de que Kyle frenara de a poco. Lo miré y vi su mirada en el camino. Seguí su mirada y vi a un hombre con manchas de sangre en sus manos y boca. Tragué saliva. 

— Atropéllalo — dije. 

Kyle no dudó y pisó el acelerador. Chocamos al hombre y le pasamos por arriba. Kyle detuvo el jeep y se bajó. No necesitaba preguntarle o acompañarlo para saber lo que haría. Segundos después, volvió. Continuamos el viaje hasta la zona residencial de Cincinnati. 

Llegamos cuando la noche amenazaba con hacerse presente. Luego de revisar una casa, la aseguramos para que caníbales no entraran. Comenzó a llover. 

Me acosté en la cama y respiré tranquilamente. Me quité las botas y los pantalones. Vistiendo mi camiseta, fisgoneé entre cajones y armarios de la habitación. Encontré ropa que me servía y eso me alegró. Decidí bañarme y, por suerte, las cañerías funcionaban. Estuve dentro del agua enjabonándome y lavándome el cabello hasta que las yemas de mis dedos eran pasas de uvas. 

Mientras limpiaba el baño y lo dejaba como antes de que tomara un baño, escuché la lluvia caer más fuerte. Me puse una camiseta demasiado grande para mi cuerpo y comencé a secar mi cabello. Bajé las escaleras. 

Me detuve. 

Kyle estaba sin camiseta mientras encendía la chimenea. Mordí mi labio inferior. 

— Deja de mirarme — dijo él sin mirarme. 

Me sorprendí y continué bajando las escaleras. Me acerqué a la chimenea y calenté las palmas de mis manos. Kyle se sentó en el sofá. 

—¿Sabes que hay otra cama en el piso de arriba? No hay necesidad de dormir en el sillón — le dije mientras miraba el fuego consumir los trozos de papel. 

— No necesito comodidades — dijo. 

Negué levemente antes de girarme y mirarlo. Él me miró y no hizo nada por tapar su torso desnudo. Me le acerqué y me senté a su lado. 

— Quizás necesites recordar cómo era la vida antes de todo esto. 

— No, no lo necesito — me dijo —. Si lo hago, viviré en el pasado. Como tú. 

Me callé y miré el fuego. Yo prefería mantener vivas las cosas de antes para no tener que angustiarme con la penosa vida que vivíamos a diario. 

— Te quiero — le dije antes de levantarme del sofá. 

Sin dejarle oportunidad de responderme, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que tenía ahora mis pocas pertenencias. Me acosté y traté de dormir pero la lluvia se intensificó y ahora rayos y truenos se presentaban. Cuando pensé que no podría dormir, me desperté. Supongo que no había pasado mucho tiempo pues continuaba siendo de noche y Kyle estaba allí, mirándome desde el marco de la puerta. 

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunté sorprendida por su presencia. 

— Dijiste que me querías. 

— Lo hice. ¿Qué hay con eso? 

— Tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué me quieres? 

— Me salvaste de un hombre que quería comerme, Kyle. Desde entonces he estado agradecida contigo. He comenzado a quererte porque… no lo sé, eres el único que me queda.


End file.
